Une étrange surprise
by emily lawliet
Summary: Misaki: Usagi, c'est quoi ce texte encore! Je suis sûr que c'est un Boy's... Usagi: Je t'arrête, il n'est pas de moi. Misaki: Tiens? il y a nos noms d'inscrits! Usagi: Ainsi que celui d'Hiroki, Nowaki, de son collègue Miyagi et un certain Shinobu. Misaki: Je sais qui a écrit ça! Il s'agit de Jun avec l'aide de Rin et Sango! Elle raconte la semaine de cette fameuse surprise...
1. Chapitre 1: Jeudi

Bonjour à tous ! Soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic sur junjou romantica :)

Les personnages de junjou sont à Shungiku Nakamura. Par contre Jun est à moi, Rin appartient à Claire et Sango à Chrystelle ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et ne vous inquétez pas cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée, sinon Claire serait la première à me tuer

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1: Jeudi

- Comme je le disais hier en fin de cours, qui soit dit-en passant n'a pas été écouté car la cloche avait déjà sonnée, je me permet donc de vous le redire. Commença le professeur en réajustant ses lunettes. Nous allons étudier la littérature japonaise à travers les siècles.

- En même temps, on est en cours de littérature japonaise classique donc c'est un peu logique. Marmonna une élève de façon ironique.

- Elle est divisée en trois périodes principales: la période ancienne, la période médiévale et la période moderne. La littérature japonaise ancienne, antérieure au XIIe siècle comprend entre autre…

- Je m'ennuie … ajouta une autre étudiante en s'affalant sur la table. Tu te fais pas un peu chier Jun? Jun? Mais réveille-toi! C'est pas l'heure de dormir!

-P'tain elle a de la chance elle arrive à dormir malgré le prof qui n'arrête pas de parler! Continua sa voisine tout en mangeant des céréales qu'elle avait caché dans son sac.

- La littérature japonaise moderne date du XIXe jusqu'à nos jours. Elle correspond à l'ouverture du Japon et à son exposition au monde occidental. Mais c'est pas bientôt fini là-haut ?! -s'écria-t-il, réveillant au passage une bonne partie des étudiants.

Son regard lançait des éclairs en direction des trois jeunes filles du dernier rang. La première, qui se prénommait Rin, fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et tenta de se tourner vers les autres étudiants, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne se sentait nullement concernée.

La deuxième, à peine sortie des bras de Morphée, jeta un regard assassin en direction du professeur. En effet, la règle numéro une à toujours respecter est de ne jamais réveiller Jun en sursaut: sous peine de signer son arrêt dans la minute qui suit. Rin voyant la tempête arriver, la retint par le bras. Sango quant à elle, continuait de manger ses céréales comme si de rien n'était. Habituée à ce genre d'interpellation des professeurs, elle essaya de faire de l'humour. Une erreur.

- Kamijou-sensei! Vous voulez manger des céréales n'est-ce-pas? Tenez il m'en reste un peu, bon je vous l'accorde, le paquet n'est pas très grand mais je suis déjà bien gentille de vous en donner! Tiens fait passer.

Elle fit alors passer le paquet à son voisin de devant, ce dernier exécutant ensuite le même geste et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur le bureau de l'enseignant Kamijou. Une aura terrifiante dansait autour de lui et elle s'accentua quand il vit que le paquet était périmé depuis deux mois, puis quand Sango explosa de rire, suivit de près par ses amies (en effet son rire est contagieux). Aussitôt, tout l'amphithéâtre fit de même et fut mitraillé de craies, de livres, en bref: tout ce qui passait sous la main du professeur tyrannique n'ayant aucune autorité.

- A la fin du cours, je vous attends toutes les trois dans mon bureau. Maintenant taisez-vous! Je continue. Une seule forme littéraire tend à se développer dans cette période: le shishosetsu. Ces courtes histoires ont pour personnage principal l'écrivain lui-même…

On frappa à la porte. Miyagi posa son journal sur le bureau et grommela, n'ayant pas fini de lire son horoscope. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une étudiante. Elle lui arrivait au milieu du torse et avait les cheveux blonds. Elle prit une inspiration, réajusta ses lunettes et entama la conversation.

- Le professeur Kamijou nous a convoqué.

- Je vois, mais il est en cours pour l'instant. Vous pouvez entrer en attendant.

- Pas la peine on repassera! Dit Sango faisant déjà demi-tour lorsque Jun l'attrapa par le col et la traîna dans le bureau.

Elles s'engouffrèrent alors dans le bureau qui était en un mot: minuscule. Des livres étalés à même le sol, des papiers négligemment posés en vrac sur les deux bureaux, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de cartons empilés semblaient rendre la pièce encore plus petite.

Miyagi soupira lorsqu'il alluma sa cigarette: « Encore des étudiantes qui ont bavardé sur les nouveaux potins pendant son cours… c'est la troisième fois cette semaine! » pensa-t-il en exaltant quelques volutes de fumée. Cependant sa curiosité le tiraillait. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux autres ou tout du moins ça ne devait pas être le genre de filles à parler de ces sujets-là. Il abandonna cette idée et reprit son journal afin de lire son horoscope.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous a-t-il convoqué? Interrogea le professeur après avoir cédé à la tentation.

- Sango lui as donné un paquet de céréales périmées. Répondit Jun, le ton las et étouffant un bâillement.

- Quel était le but de cette manœuvre? S'enquit-il, assez perplexe à propos de cette réponse.

- Son cours est bien plus amusant quand il s'énerve! Dit Sango, hilare.

- En plus il fait une tête assez mignonne dans ces moments-là… ajouta discrètement Rin.

C'est à ce moment précis que Hiroki Kamijou, enseignant à l'université de Mitsuhashi, entra dans le bureau les bras chargés de copies. Il fusilla les étudiantes du regard ainsi que Miyagi qui commençait à esquisser un sourire moqueur.

- Bon mesdemoiselles, au sujet de l'incident de tout à l'heure, une punition adéquate vous sera infligée. Je veux que vous nettoyiez l'amphithéâtre après les cours et j'espère qu'il brillera comme un sous neuf sinon c'est l'université entière que vous astiquerez avec une brosse à dent!

- Quoi?! Mais c'est injuste! S'exclama Jun.

- En plus l'amphi est immense… songea Rin, désespérée à l'idée d'imaginer sa soirée gâchée.

- Peu importe vos protestations, le sujet est clos. Ce soir la femme de ménage vous ouvrira les portes pour que vous puissiez rentrer.

- Ok… soupirèrent-elles en cœur.

D'un geste de la main, le professeur leur indiqua la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était affalé sur sa chaise, visiblement épuisé par sa journée. Miyagi, resté en retrait, réfléchissait tout en regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Soudain il fit les yeux ronds en voyant les trois étudiantes discuter avec le jeune Misaki. D'après le dossier scolaire du garçon, il vivait au même endroit qu'un certain Akihiko Usami, qui n'était autre qu'un ami d'enfance de son collègue…

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une idée de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il prit sa veste, inventa une excuse auprès d'Hiroki et sortit en vitesse, claquant bruyamment la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il courut dehors et arrivé à une centaine de mètres derrière les quatre étudiants, il ralentit le pas puis prit un air décontracté. Soudain, il prit une inspiration et cria à l'encontre d'un certain étudiant :

- Misaki Takahashi ! Il est formellement interdit de jeter son chewing-gum sur la voie publique!

- Hein? S'interrogea l'étudiant qui n'avait rien fait.

- Tu nies? Très bien, ce soir deux heures de colle t'attendent! Tu nettoieras l'amphithéâtre avec trois autres étudiantes! Rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard entendu aux trois amies qui se tenaient non loin de Misaki.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, entendant des protestations telles que « ce prof est un tyran! » ou « Tout ça pour un chewing-gum? » dans son dos. Il s'en fichait royalement car pour l'instant son plan marchait comme prévu.

– Un concours de manger du lait?! Hurla Sango en haut de l'amphithéâtre.

– Non! Un concours de lancer de craies ! Répondit Rin qui se trouvait quant à elle à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cela faisait une heure que les quatre étudiants tentaient tant bien que mal de nettoyer la salle de cours. Il n'en voyaient pas la fin. Car entre Jun qui imitait le professeur Kamijou, Sango qui pestait à voix haute, Rin qui chantait en prenant son balai pour un micro et Misaki qui se lamentait, autant dire que leur travail n'avançait pas beaucoup. Mais au bout d'un moment, Jun commença elle aussi à bougonner contre son portable qui ne marchait pas, ce qui énerva notre étudiante à lunettes. Elle envisagea alors de faire ce concours afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Personne ne s'y opposa et il débuta.

– Très bien, le but est de se placer là où le professeur Kamijou fait son cours et de lancer la craie le plus loin possible. Le gagnant recevra un paquet de bonbons de la part des trois autres. Expliqua Rin.

– Parfait je commence! Répondit Sango en dévalant les marches et alla à l'endroit indiqué.

Elle prit la craie rouge et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle n'atteignit même pas la première rangée.

– Eh bien alors Sango qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives? C'est parce que tu viens d'avoir un an de plus hier que tu as perdu toute ta force?

– La ferme! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air!

– Attends je veux essayer! Dit Misaki en prenant une craie verte.

– Eh bah putain je pensais pas qu'on pouvait égaliser Sango au niveau des tirs ratés! Ajouta Jun un brin moqueuse.

Elle prit alors à son tour une craie, bleue cette fois-ci et tira. Tous furent ébahis devant cet exploit. Avant-dernier rang.

– Eh bien tu vois? Ce n'est pas si compliqué... bon allez Rin c'est à ton tour!

Sans un mot, elle s'empara de la craie violette posée sur le bureau, cette dernière fût surnommée ensuite la "craie magique". En effet, l'étudiante la lança et elle alla s'exploser sur le mur du fond de l'amphithéâtre, la réduisant alors en miettes. Ses trois autres amis la regardèrent, choqués de voir qu'elle possédait une telle force alors qu'elle faisait une tête de moins qu'eux.

– Mon père est prof d'histoire en fac et un jour il m'a montré...

– Ca explique bien des choses. Ajouta Sango, émerveillée. Moi mon abruti de frère ne m'a jamais appris!

– Je pensais que tu étais fille unique. Il est professeur? Ajouta Misaki.

– Ouaip. Il m'énerve tellement vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Je me demande si un jour il trouvera quelqu'un avec qui vivre!

– Il est si casse-pieds que ça? Demanda Rin

– Emmerdeur est un mot faible pour le décrire donc imagine...

– Bref ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire ce soir donc si on pouvait se remuer un peu et finir tout ça? Finit par dire Jun en reprenant son balai.

Tous repartirent alors faire leurs tâches attitrées avec plus ou moins d'engouement mais un élément imprévu vint tout gâcher. En effet, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître sur le seuil un homme âgé d'environ trente ans.

– Bonjour à tous ! Lança-t-il joyeusement à l'assemblée.

– Vous êtes qui? Demanda Sango qui avait du mal à voir de qui il s'agissait depuis le haut de l'amphi.

– C'est vous qui m'avez collé!

– Exact Takahashi. Je suis le professeur Miyagi et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Ne comptez pas sur moi! S'exclama Misaki, éprouvant toujours une certaine rancune.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, ce week-end, sept heures de colles t'attendent.

– Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous? S'enquit le jeune homme ayant soudainement changé d'avis.

– Eh bien voilà, j'organise une petite fête...

– Pervers! Hurla Rin, choquée.

– Ce n'est pas ce genre d'invitation! En fait j'ai besoin que vous...

– Il est 20 heures! Nous avons rempli notre tâche en nettoyant la salle en deux heures. Sur ce, au revoir! Coupa Jun en enfilant son manteau et quittant la salle.

Elle fût suivit de près par Misaki qui en avait ras le bol, puis par Rin, s'étant excusée auprès de Miyagi au préalable. Seule Sango prenait son temps et descendit lentement les marches. Arrivée au niveau du professeur, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le fixa d'un regard noir.

– Qu'est-ce-que vous manigancez encore comme plan foireux?

– Tu es toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois! Et je t'avais demandé de me tutoyer. Mais bon, pour ce qu'il s'agit de mon plan, tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres du professeur avant qu'il ne lui indique de venir dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps-là, les trois autres étudiants respiraient l'air frais de ce début de soirée. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, une magnifique voiture rouge attendait. Misaki, devenu légèrement cramoisi, se tourna vers les filles.

– Je vais lui demander si il peut vous ramener chez vous car c'est pas prudent de rentrer seules le soir.

– C'est gentil. Répondit Rin en souriant.

Il courut donc vers la voiture et demanda au conducteur. Ce dernier sortit alors, le prit par le col, le flanqua sur la banquette arrière et démarra la voiture dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant. Rin et Jun restaient toutes les deux sur le trottoir, encore incrédule par la rapidité de la scène.

– Il s'est passé quoi? S'interrogea la plus petite des deux.

– Aucune idée. Répondit la seconde juste avant qu'elles n'entendent une petite sonnerie.

– Un sms?

Elle regarda son portable et montra ensuite le message à Jun. Il disait ceci: "Désolé. Mon colocataire est pressé. On se rejoint lundi devant la grille de la fac?". Ce à quoi Rin répondit par un simple OK.

– Bon je te raccompagnes?

– Hein? Nan mais c'est pas la peine de te déranger! S'exclama Rin en agitant les mains.

– Tu habites dans le quartier de Beika si je me souviens bien?

– Oui mais toi tu n'habites pas par là.

– Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un là-bas au restaurant Poirot.

– Vraiment? Serait-ce un amoureux secret? Demanda l'étudiante à lunettes avec un grand sourire.

– Hpmf! Même pas!

– Ou une amoureuse?

– Je ne suis pas de ce bord là!

– Mais alors c'est qui ?

– Tu le connais pas.

– Mais dis !

– Non!

– S'il-te-plait?

– Même pas en rêve. Soupira Jun en commençant à marcher.

– Il est mignon?

– C'est quoi cette question à la con?!

– Ca veut dire qu'il est beau vu comment tu deviens rouge écarlate!

– T'as de ces idées... en tout cas ce n'est pas mon petit ami et je n'en voudrais pas!

– Pourquoi?

– Il est trop fleur bleue à mon goût.

– Tu peux le décrire physiquement? Je suis sûre qu'il a des muscles à en faire baver plus d'une!

– Mais arrête avec ces questions bizarres tu me fais peur!

Jun dû alors supporter pendant dix bonnes minutes les interrogations incessantes et indiscrètes de Rin, pour son plus grand malheur. Une fois devant le portail de la maison de l'étudiante, les questions cessèrent enfin. Ou tout du moins réduisirent en nombres.

– Bon à lundi! S'exclama Jun en tournant déjà les talons.

– Attends! Je voulais savoir, tu vis seule dans ton appartement?

– C'est le cas. Pourquoi?

– On a une chambre de libre et maman me demandait ça l'autre jour. Elle me disait que tu aurais pu venir vivre à la maison. Tu aurais payé certes un loyer, mais nettement moins cher que pour un appartement et puis surtout tu ne serais pas seule.

– Oh tu sais je suis assez indépendante, je n'aimes pas trop vivre à plusieurs dans un espace restreint. Par exemple être à quatre dans un appartement je trouve ça trop.

– C'est vrai que j'ai déjà trois frères et sœurs. Bon bah tant pis. Tu veux qu'on t'amène en voiture au restaurant?

– Pas la peine ce n'est pas loin. Répondit Jun en souriant. A plus tard !

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ton mystérieux rendez-vous?

– Bon allez je suis gentille je vais te révéler un truc.

Jun revint alors sur ses pas et fit face à Rin qui se trouvait déjà derrière le portail de sa maison. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et chuchota à l'oreille de son amie:

– Ce soir, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi. Il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui.

– Quuooii ?! Manqua de s'étouffer la plus petite des deux.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jun avait pris ses jambes à son cou, poursuivie par une Rin qui lui hurlait de revenir s'expliquer et courant, malgré ses talons et ses cheveux blonds qui lui revenaient devant le visage, afin de la rattraper. En vain. Son amie avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue.

Ce fût à bout de souffle, ayant couru à perdre haleine pour semer Rin, qu'elle arriva devant le restaurant Poirot. Vingt et une heures sonnait quand elle s'installa sur la banquette au fond de la salle. Un jeune homme l'attendait en souriant et posa sur un elle un regard bienveillant.

Le teint de la jeune étudiante d'habitude si blafard vira au rouge écarlate. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis reprit sa place, un peu gênée. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu! Il lui avait tant manqué! Heureusement pour elle, la serveuse coupa le silence qui régnait entre eux.

– Que commanderez-vous?

– Des yakitoris s'il-vous-plait. Répondit-il

– La même chose. Ajouta Jun.

– Parfait je vous amène ça tout de suite!

Elle tourna les talons laissant les deux jeunes gens dans un silence gênant. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Tant de questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête!

– J'ai appris que tu es à l'université de Mitsuhachi?

– Exact. Les cours sont un peu ennuyeux. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

– Vraiment? Pourtant tu adores étudier d'habitude!

– Mais mon prof est nul c'est un tyran !

– Ca ne doit pas être si terrible que ça...

– Arrête avec tes stupides politesses! Pourquoi es-tu partis pendant un an sans me donner de nouvelles?! Heureusement que Mme Yakota m'a dit où tu étais partis! Parce que Monsieur n'a pas jugé utile de me le dire! Je te croyais mort! Explosa Jun et en se relevant, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant.

– Calme-toi. Je te l'avais dit mais tu ne m'as écouté que d'une oreille distraite. J'ai voulu vous écrire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Combien de fois je me suis demandé si vous alliez bien...

Elle le gifla. Tous la regardèrent ahuris. L'étudiante, leur lançant un regard assassin, leur intima l'ordre de retourner s'occuper de leurs affaires. Peu à peu, l'ambiance revint dans le restaurant et on pouvait entendre un homme moustachu appuyé au bar, totalement ivre mort, en train de chanter.

– Tu aurais pu téléphoner.

– J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes études pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Désolé. Répondit-il avec un air penaud.

– Bon pour cette fois je passe l'éponge mais t'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil!

– Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne se reproduira plus. Au fait, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

– Quoi?

– A partir de ce soir tu es sous ma responsabilité donc tu viens vivre chez moi.

– Heiinn?! Mais j'ai mon appartement ce n'est pas la peine! Et pourquoi tu décides ça tout à coup?

– Madame Yakota a de plus en plus de mal à joindre les deux bouts et ne peux plus payer ton appartement, malgré le salaire de ton petit boulot qui en paye une partie. De plus, avec tes frais de scolarité c'est difficile. Du coup, vu que je suis plus vieux que toi j'ai demandé à être ton tuteur.

– Mais tu n'as que six ans de plus! Et puis je ne te considère pas comme un parent mais plus comme un frère.

– Tu me l'as déjà dit, même qu'une fois madame Yakota avait sous-entendu qu'il y avait plus que de la fraternité entre nous! Elle et ses idées tirées par les cheveux... ça me manque un peu.

– Donc je dois emménager chez toi? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute. Je croyais pourtant que tu vivais avec quelqu'un la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

– C'est exact. Mais il n'est pas contre je lui ai demandé.

– Je vois. N'empêche c'est bien que tu es trouvé un compagnon.

– Oui, en plus il très gentil tu verras.

– En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'avais dit que je dormirais chez toi. Cependant je pensais que ça ne serait que pour une nuit!

– Voilà votre repas ! S'exclama la serveuse en arrivant au niveau des deux jeunes gens.

– Merci !

– N'hésitez pas à demander si il vous manque quoi que se soit. Ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

– Bon appétit Jun!

– Allez, mangeons pour notre future colocation qui s'annonce joyeuse! Sur ce, bon appétit Nowaki.

Sango, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, descendit les escaliers de l'université. Il était

21h30 et la lune brillait tellement qu'elle pouvait voir parfaitement là où elle se dirigeait. Hélas, cela lui permit de voir aussi une voiture qui l'attendait devant le portail et elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Tout d'abord, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua tranquillement son chemin vers la maison familiale, située à trois pâtés de maison d'ici. Cependant un bruit de klaxon lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ou entendu. Elle se retourna alors et vit le regard énervé du conducteur. "Bah, après tout il pourra me ramener à la maison." songea-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

– Nan mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

– C'est pas de ma faute si mon abruti de prof m'a collé ce soir! Cria-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

– C'était censé se finir à 20 heures! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends!

– Si tu es si pressé, ramène-moi vite fait à la maison et n'en parlons plus.

– Tiens, parlons-en. Maman est tellement furieuse après toi qu'elle m'a obligé à t'accueillir chez moi!

– Elle a osé faire ça? Demanda Sango en jetant un regard choqué à son frère.

– Oui et crois-moi cela ne me plaît pas non plus. Bon, attache ta ceinture on y vas je suis fatigué.

– Ah mon vieux pépé fait attention à pas rouler trop vite tu risques de te blesser... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

– La ferme Sango!

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans leur appartement commun, et ce dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	2. Chapitre 2: Vendredi

Chapitre 3: Vendredi

– Usagi s'il-te-plait, pas maintenant... demanda Misaki d'une petite voix.

– Ca fait une semaine que je me retiens! Répondit l'intéressé, se prenant alors un Mr Suzuki en pleine figure.

Une certaine obscurité régnait dans la chambre du célèbre écrivain. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière filtrait du dessous de la porte. Misaki, adossé contre la tête de lit et assis en tailleur, serrait un oreiller contre son torse nu et un teint rouge écarlate apparaissait sur son visage encore enfantin par rapport à son compagnon.

Ce dernier venait de faire une proposition plus que malsaine au jeune étudiant qui avait tenté de l'éloigner en envoyant valser l'énorme ours en peluche. Il sourit. Voyant à travers le regard de Misaki qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, il attaqua en force.

– J'espère que vous avez fini votre manuscrit! Hurla Aikawa, l'éditrice d'Usagi, ouvrant la porte en grand sur son passage.

– Tu déranges. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

– Peu importe ! Vous...

– Misaki ?! S'écria la personne à côté d'elle, manquant de s'étouffer avec son bonbon.

– Rin?! S'étonna ce dernier, tentant par la même occasion remonter le drap vers lui.

– What are you doing? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

– Rien du tout!

Jun ouvrit doucement les yeux mais fût éblouie par la lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Elle maugréa alors contre Nowaki qui avait oublié de fermer les volets et se leva péniblement du lit qu'elle trouvait si douillet. Elle enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et essaya d'atteindre la porte, se prenant tout les meubles sur son passage car elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée.

Après s'être cogné le pied dans la table de chevet, le pied du lit, le bureau et pour finir l'armoire, elle arriva enfin à destination. Avant de sortir, elle regarda une dernière fois Nowaki en train de somnoler dans l'autre lit une place. Elle l'avait forcé à dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle pour le punir d'être devenu son tuteur sans sa permission. "En plus, ça m'évitera de les entendre faire des choses bizarres!" songea-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

L'appartement était assez spacieux et la cuisine américaine semblait être neuve. Elle fouilla dans tout les placards à la recherche d'un paquet de céréales. Au bout de dix minutes, après avoir mis la cuisine sans dessus-dessous, elle en trouva un. Vide. Autant dire qu'une rage mal contenue se lisait sur son visage. Comme tout le monde le sait, il ne faut jamais contrarier Jun peu de temps après son réveil. Autant dire que Nowaki était dans de sale draps.

Cependant, un élément imprévu vint lui changer les idées. En effet, elle entendait quelqu'un chanter sous la douche depuis qu'elle s'était levée, mais venait seulement de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine.

La consternation se lisait sur son visage. Nowaki sortait avec... une fille?! Elle le croyait homosexuel pourtant! Son esprit divagua légèrement : "A moins que... il serait bisexuel ?! Je sens que je vais en foutre une à la garce qui a osé toucher à mon Nowaki! Que ça soit un homme qui couche avec, ça je l'accepte mais une femme, jamais tant que je serais vivante!" songea-t-elle en réduisant le paquet de céréales vide en miettes, évacuant ainsi sa colère sans pour autant abîmer le mobilier de l'appartement.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge la fit redescendre sur Terre. L'occasion semblait parfaite pour lui en toucher deux mots, ou tout du moins lui mettre une bonne gifle. Elle se leva et se retourna alors vers lui, la main déjà en l'air, prête à partir. Elle fermait les yeux pour éviter de voir son regard bienveillant et d'être déstabilisée. Mais elle rabaissa sa main. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mettre une droite, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

Jun cligna une bonne centaines de fois des paupières pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Nowa ki, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus.

La surprise se lisait également sur le visage de l'homme. Il recula d'au moins quatre pas et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Nowaki lui avait dit que sa soeur de coeur viendrait mais il ne s'attendait pas à elle! En plus, elle portait l'un des T-shirts de son compagnon en guise de pyjama, ce qui finit de l'achever sur place.

– Jun ! Tu es donc la soeur de Nowaki ?!

– Kamijou-sensei ?! Vous êtes le...

Un silence s'installa, tout deux n'osant dire un traître mot, trop choqué par l'idée qu'ils devraient vivre sous le même toit. Entre temps, le bruit de la douche avait cessé, tout comme la voix féminine qui chantait "Kyousou Requiem" depuis cinq minutes.

Soudain elle comprit. Nowaki n'était pas seulement bisexuel mais... "Il est polygame?!" manqua de s'étouffer la jeune fille à cette idée. Elle paniqua et des images étranges de couple à trois s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle le veuille.

Cependant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, poussée par un coup de pied, coupant court aux pensées pleines de questions de Jun et Hiroki. Tel un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la personne qui venait de faire tant de bruit. Le plus vieux des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce à vivre, voulut sortir en courant et aller vomir son petit-déjeuner. Jun quant à elle, demeura un instant choquée mais se ressaisit assez rapidement.

– Sango! Ca va pas de te trimbaler à poil dans un appart'?! Va mettre une putain de serviette! Ordonna-t-elle en indiquant la salle de bain.

– Mais je l'ai laissé dans la chambre! Et puis de toute façon je me sens plus libre comme ça. Ajouta l'étudiante tandis qu'une légère brise venant de la fenêtre ouverte, soulevait ses cheveux multicolores.

– Tu m'étonneras toujours... Mais qu'es-ce-que tu fais ici? Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec Nowaki!

– Nokiwa? Connais-pas. De quel droit oses-tu dire des choses pareilles?! Oh mon Dieu! Hiroki m'avait dit qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un... c'est pas toi j'espère!

– Beurk non! Comment connais-tu Kamijou? Tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom! Serais-tu sa fille?

– Jamais de la vie! Nan mais sérieux qui en voudrait comme père?!

– Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! S'écria Hiroki qui en avait marre de la dispute entre les deux étudiantes.

– On t'a pas causé pépé! Répondit Sango.

– Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda doucement Nowaki, à peine réveillé.

Il fut mitraillé par deux regards noirs dans sa direction tandis que celui de l'étudiante dans son plus simple appareil, relevait plus du pervers que de l'amour. Il soupira. La journée promettait d'être très longue.

– Dis-moi Misaki, pourquoi Usagi me regarde-t-il comme ça? On dirait qu'il est prêt à tuer quelqu'un...

– Aucune idée! Répondit l'étudiant qui aidait Rin à préparer le déjeuner.

En fait, il le savait très bien. Usagi, même si son amie était de sexe féminin, éprouvait une certaine jalousie envers elle. De plus, Rin ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses car elle ne cessait de coller le pauvre Misaki.

Tout avait commencer quelques jours plus tôt. Aikawa, cherchant une assistante pour son travail, avait engagé Rin. La visite chez Usagi était la première qu'elles faisaient ensemble et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant Misaki au lit avec l'écrivain!

– Au fait Misaki, par rapport à toute à l'heure... commença-t-elle

– Ne dis rien s'il-te-plaît ! Supplia-t-il à genoux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. En fait j'approuve totalement!

– Ah bon?

– Oui, depuis le collège je lis du yaoi alors tu sais à force je suis habituée. Mais raconte! Ca se passe vraiment comme dans les mangas? C'est toujours aussi torride? Je veux tout savoir en détails! S'exclama l'étudiante, euphorique.

Misaki, encore sous le choc, carbonisa sans le vouloir le déjeuner. Il ignorait totalement que Rin était si ouverte par rapport aux relations homosexuelles. Son visage s'illumina alors et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa confidente! Toutes les choses que Usagi lui faisaient contre son gré, ce qu'il ressentait, etc... il pouvait enfin en parler tranquillement avec quelqu'un!

– Usagi est comment dire... très possessif. Parfois il fait des choses...

– Ce fichu manuscrit yaoi n'est toujours pas fini ?! Éclata soudain Aikawa, faisant sursauter les deux étudiants.

– Je ne suis pas inspiré.

– Peu importe! Je le veux pour demain ! J'ai...

– Quel est votre nom de plume? Demanda Rin, ayant abandonné Misaki pour s'asseoir en face de l'écrivain.

– Yahoi. Pourquoi?

– J'ai lu tout vos livres! S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux. J'adore votre style d'écriture, tout paraît si réel! Je suis vraiment une fan inconditionnée de vos oeuvres!

– Euh... eh bien merci. Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil, étonné d'avoir une lectrice assidue en face de lui.

Aikawa regarda tour à tour Usagi et Rin, encore incrédule. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et après mûre réflexion elle remarqua qu'Isaka avait déteint sur elle.

– Je viens de penser à quelque chose... commença-t-elle.

– Explique. Ajouta Usagi en fumant une énième cigarette.

– Je me disais que tout les deux vous pourriez faire équipe pour finir le roman dans les temps.

– Hmm... pourquoi pas?

– C'est vrai?! S'enquit Rin aux anges. Parfait! Alors commençons! Voyons voir... c'est intéressant... dites, le personnage nommé Misaki c'est bien celui qu'on connaît?

– Exact !

– T'étais pas obligé de le préciser ! S'écria l'étudiant rouge écarlate.

– De toute façon on s'en doutait! Répondit Rin en rehaussant ses lunettes.

Cette dernière écarquilla soudain les yeux comme frappé par un éclair de génie. Son visage se transforma peu à peu, affichant alors un rictus sadique à la place de son sourire si angélique d'habitude. Misaki déglutit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

– Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Nowaki fût fusillé du regard par Hiroki et Jun. Visiblement, l'instant semblait inapproprié pour poser cette question. L'ambiance assez électrique auparavant, augmenta considérablement parmi les quatre colocataires. Pour commencer, le professeur ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que sa soeur et l'une de ses élèves. Jun quant à elle, haïssait déjà Kamijou et encore plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'il sortait avec son frère de coeur adoré.

Sango voyait la chose sous un autre angle. Certes, elle allait devoir supporter son abruti de frère mais elle positivait, sachant que Jun la soutiendrait pour le martyriser. Ensuite, elle venait de voir "l'homme le plus beau au monde" d'après ses dires (comme quoi, entre frères et soeurs ils ont les mêmes goût en matière d'hommes). Cependant, la chose qui lui semblait la plus géniale était...

" Bouffe gratos à volonté !" pensa-t-elle euphorique en se dirigeant vers les placards.

Elle s'empara alors de toute la nourriture que Jun avait étalé quelques temps plus tôt sur le comptoir puis versa le tout dans le mixeur. Toujours dans son plus simple appareil, son amie en profita pour lui poser un peignoir sur les épaules. Sango, remarquant à peine le bout de tissu la recouvrant, appuya sur le bouton ON du mixeur, déclenchant alors un vacarme assourdissant. Le tout se transforma en une sorte de velouté verdâtre peu appétissant. L'étudiante l'avala d'une traite.

– Comment peux-tu boire ça?! S'étonna Hiroki, se retenant de rendre son petit-déjeuner dans la poubelle.

– Écoute. Le chocolat c'est bon?

– Oui.

– Pareil pour la brioche, les gâteaux secs et les bonbons?

– Oui mais quel est le rapport?

– Eh bien si tout ça est délicieux, alors ensemble cela ne peut être que meilleur!

Un silence de désespoir s'ensuivit après cette remarque. "On ne la changera jamais." songea Jun en soupirant. Elle retourna alors se coucher, priant secrètement pour que le reste de la journée se passe mieux.

Avant de s'endormir, elle regarda son téléphone par simple curiosité. "Un nouveau message non-lu". Elle déverrouilla précipitamment son portable et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Contact: Sango Ohara.

Rdv demain 7H parc de Beika. Peut rien dire pour l'instant. Prépare-toi à mettre à exécution un plan qui déchire ! Fun garanti ;) "

– Allô?

– Bonjour c'est Miyagi à l'appareil!

– Je sais, votre numéro s'affiche quand vous m'appelez. Répondit Sango d'un ton ironique.

– Quelle froideur dis donc! As-tu discuté avec les autres au sujet du plan?

– Je dois encore en parler avec Rin et je ne pense pas que Jun soit enchanté par cette idée.

– Fais-les changer d'avis je t'en prie j'ai besoin de votre aide! J'ai déjà commandé tout ce qu'il fallait.

– Parfait! Au fait, quand cela se passera-t-il?

– Le 12 mai.

– J-9 avant le spectacle. J'ai hâte d'y être... ajouta-t-elle, un sourire empreint de sadisme affiché sur ses lèvres, avant de raccrocher.


	3. Chapitre 3: Samedi

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et désolé pour le retard ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4: Samedi

Rin adorait son job. Pouvoir aider ces auteurs à s'améliorer, trouver un futur best-seller, avoir plein de contact dans ce milieu et surtout réussir à intégrer le cercle très fermé des éditeurs, tout cela semblait être un rêve.

Du côté d'Aikawa s'était quasiment la même chose. Malgré des horaires un peu ardues parfois, elle aimait plus que tout son boulot. Ses collègues, tous très sympathiques, ressemblaient un peu à une seconde famille. Isaka était celui avec qui elle rigolait le plus et trouver des plans tordus pour motiver les auteurs l'amusait.

Toutes les deux franchirent la porte de l'appartement ensemble. Aikawa ne s'embêtait même plus à sonner, habituée à ce que Usagi ne réponde pas. Cependant quelque chose la chiffonna. Le silence. Aucune voix ne s'élevait dans les airs. D'habitude Misaki avait toujours quelque chose à dire et une odeur de cigarette envahissait l'appartement. Mais là, rien du tout.

Un brin inquiète, l'éditrice se dirigea directement vers la chambre de l'écrivain, prête à interrompre n'importe quelle scène. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. La chambre, la salle de bain et le bureau étaient totalement déserts. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

A présent anxieuse et prête à appeler la police pour signaler une disparition, Rin l'interrompit dans son élan. Elle lui tendait un petit post-it mais son visage trahissait ses véritables intentions. L'étudiante avait peur de le montrer à l'éditrice mais y était obligée.

Aikawa déglutit. Visiblement s'était une mauvaise nouvelle. "Et si il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieu et qu'il se suicide à cause de la pression? Le petit Misaki l'aurait aussi suivit dans son acte?" songea-t-elle effrayée.

" Partis avec Misaki à Osaka pour trouver l'inspiration. Pas fini manuscrit, je reviens demain. Usagi."

– Sale gratte-papier de merde ! S'égosilla Aikawa folle de rage.

– Du calme, il revient demain... tenta de raisonner Rin.

– J'en ai rien à faire, il me faut le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui! En plus tu devais commencer à l'aider pour le numéro 3 ! C'est pas possible d'avoir un incompétent pareil! Si je le trouve je le tue avec une batte de base-ball!

Elle déchira le post-it et courut à l'étage voir si l'ordinateur de l'écrivain était resté là. Faux espoir. Il avait disparût avec son propriétaire. Elle dévala l'escalier et se mit à chercher dans les feuilles restées éparpillées sur la table. En vain, rien d'intéressant.

Folle de rage, elle quitta l'appartement en traînant Rin par le col, malgré les protestations de l'étudiante, et claqua bruyamment la porte derrière elle. Tout au long du trajet elle bougonna en maudissant Usagi de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables. Mais soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle lâcha brusquement Rin sur le trottoir, car oui elle la traînait toujours derrière elle, et s'empara de son portable.

– Usagi !

– Quoi encore? Demanda l'écrivain à l'autre bout du combiné.

– T'as intérêt à me ramener ce chapitre fini pour demain c'est clair?!

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Misaki va m'aider à trouver l'inspiration.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, demain je...

" Bip"

Usagi venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Autant dire qu'elle fulminait littéralement de rage en rentrant à la maison d'édition et qu'elle envoya balader la moitié du personnel mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

L'écrivain de son côté rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers Misaki. L'étudiant, collé à lui contre son gré, tentait de s'extirper de ses bras.

– Usagi, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ici et maintenant?!

– Bien sûr. Ce côté exigu rend la chose bien plus attirante...

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans notre chambre? On serait plus à l'aise.

– C'est toujours le même lit. Ici au moins ça change. Répondit-il en souriant.

– Oui mais t'es sûr que dans le placard à balai de notre appart' ça soit très confortable ?! Explosa Misaki en sortant du placard. Tout ça pour échapper à Aikawa!

– Pff... que tu peux être casse-pied... marmonna l'écrivain avant de plaquer son compagnon au sol.

§§§

– Dis Miyagi, j'ai une question. Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment la soupe aux choux? Questionna Shinobu.

– Euh...

Question fatale. Comment lui dire qu'il la détestait? S'il répondait oui, ce dernier lui en préparerait tout les jours et il risquait de mourir d'une overdose de choux. Si il disait non, son petit ami se vexerait et une dispute éclaterait. Un choix cornélien s'imposait à lui. Vérité ou mensonge? Une solution devint évidente. Fuir et répondre plus tard.

– Mon petit Shinobu ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas...

– De quoi?

– Eh bien tu sais de quoi je parle... Ca fait longtemps que toi et moi...

" Et merde." pensa Miyagi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire le fond de sa pensée? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait lui déboutonner sa chemise et aller plus loin? En tout cas, à la tête que faisait le jeune garçon, il n'avait toujours pas compris l'allusion. Comment expliquer à un gamin de 17 ans plus jeune que lui qu'il avait envie sans pour autant se faire passer pour un pédophile? Gros dilemme encore une fois. Plus les minutes et les explications s'enchaînaient, plus le professeur touchait le fond du pitoyable.

Il soupira. Shinobu fronçait de plus en plus fortement les sourcils et sa veine près de sa tempe ne cessait de grossir. " J'aurais peut être dû lui dire franchement ce que je pensais à propos de sa soupe..." songea le professeur en voyant que son compagnon n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les sous-entendus bizarres qu'il faisait.

Mais soudain, quelque chose sonna, le délivrant ainsi d'une dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il extirpa son téléphone de la poche avant de sa chemise et, après s'être excusé, sortit dehors. Il décrocha et en profita pour allumer une cigarette. Il écoutait patiemment son interlocuteur en faisant quelques volutes de fumées. Il faisait encore jour et une légère brise venait soulever ses cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il prit enfin la parole.

– C'est parfait. Donc tu as pu réserver la salle comme prévu?

– Ouaip. Mais pourquoi vous ne le faites pas?! S'écria Sango à l'autre bout du fil. De nous deux c'est moi qui risque le plus gros! En plus c'est vous l'adulte!

– Je sais mais tu es plus discrète que moi. En plus tu as pas mal de contact tu pourrais nous avoir du matériel en réduction ?

– J'essayerais. C'est parce que vous êtes encore fauché?

– Exact... soupira Miyagi désespéré. En plus mon horoscope m'a dit que ça n'allait pas s'arranger! Sinon tu peux faire en sorte que Jun nous prête des motos vu qu'elle connaît certaines bandes.

– Toujours aussi froussard pour leur demander? Se moqua Sango.

– Arrête tes bêtises !Sinon tu en as parler à Rin? Elle a du charisme donc je pense qu'elle peut ramener du monde.

– Nan je m'en charge demain. En tout cas vénérez moi de m'avoir à vos côtés pour ce plan sinon je sais pas comment vous feriez !

– Arrête t'as les chevilles qui enflent... ajouta Miyagi. Bon je compte sur toi. Au fait, n'oublies pas de demander une autorisation parentale pour la sortie de mardi !

– Très drôle! Bougonna Sango en tirant dans un cailloux avec son pied.

Elle raccrocha. La rue était animée et des tas de touristes se baladaient tranquillement. Elle composa un second numéro et tomba directement sur Jun.

– Hey, faudrait que t'aille voir Ryuji pour lui demander une dizaine de motos.

– Pourquoi?

– C'est à propos du plan que je dois vous révéler demain. Répondit Sango épuisée par toute cette organisation.

– Okay. Je peux emmener Rin avec moi? J'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule.

– Si tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

§§§

Quelques temps plus tôt, Jun était passée prendre Rin chez elle mais ne lui avait préciser que plus tard qu'elles allaient dans un garage à motos. Aussitôt, la plus petite des deux voulu faire demi-tour mais elle fût retenue par une Jun qu'à moitié de bonne humeur car Sango lui faisaient perdre des heures de sommeil.

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait appelé, la nuit était déjà tombée mais Nowaki n'était toujours pas rentré. Obligée d'inventer un mensonge auprès d'Hiroki pour s'absenter, elle avait ensuite rejoint Rin et elles se dirigeaient à présent vers le dernier était fermé depuis plusieurs heures mais elles entrèrent par la porte de service.

A l'intérieur, un type brun avec des lunettes réparait l'un des bolides. Sur la table à côté, des dizaines d'outils s'amassaient et une cigarette à moitié éteinte reposait dans le cendrier. Jun s'installa sur une chaise, s'y affala et prit un chewing-gum. Rin prit timidement un tabouret et elles attendirent patiemment que l'homme est fini son travail.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se releva et essuya ses mains devenues noires. Il alluma ensuite une cigarette et s'assit en face des deux étudiantes.

– Qu'es-ce qui t'amène si tard? S'enquit-il auprès de la plus grande en faisant quelques volutes de fumée.

– J'ai un service à te demander.

– Tiens pour changer... ironisa-t-il en se servant un verre d'alcool.

Il en proposa à Jun mais elle refusa. Rin par contre accepta immédiatement.

– Est-ce que dans huit jours tu pourrais me préparer une petite dizaine de moto?

– Hmm... ça pourrait être faisable. Pourquoi?

– Aucune idée, c'est encore une idée à Sango.

– Ok je te fais ça. Je vous le fais gratuit vu que tu croules pas sur l'or et que Sango est toujours fauchée...

– Elle dépenses toujours plus que ce dont elle possède. En même temps, dans mon souvenir ton meilleur ami est pas mal non plus dans ce domaine là! Rigola-t-elle.

– Pas faux! Je crois bien qu'il ne changera jamais...

– Au fait, y'a des rumeurs qui courent. Il serait devenu prof?!

– Exact! J'en reviens pas non plus.

– Il a réussi à passer l'examen idiot comme il est ?!

– Visiblement c'est le cas. Une de ses collègues ne cesse de me dire qu'il est adoré par ses élèves et que c'est un bon enseignant ! Si il y a quelques années on m'avait dit ça je n'y aurait jamais cru.

– Tu m'étonnes! Bon je dois filer. On se revoit un de ces jours?

– Si tu veux. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

– Aller, à plus Ryuji !

Elle se releva alors suivit de près par une Rin un peu ivre. Elles sortirent dans la rue devenue quasiment déserte entre temps. La plus grande sourit en voyant les joues de son amie teintée de rose.

– Mais dit moi... il ne t'aurais pas taper dans l'oeil Ryuji?

– Hic! Hoqueta-t-elle. Pas du tout! Ce n'est pas mon genre.

– Alors c'est quoi ton type de garçon?

– Eh bien... ça serait un peu dans le style de Takagi, tu sais celui de notre classe... confia Rin.

– Record battu! En deux questions et un peu d'alcool j'arrive à te tirer les vers du nez! T'as encore des progrès à faire.

– Quoi?! Reviens ici !

C'est alors que Rin poursuivit Jun à travers plusieurs rues de Tokyo pour lui faire payer cette moquerie qu'elle jugeait de mauvais goût. La responsable quant à elle, hilare, rentra vite fait chez elle. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle scène en rentrant...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dimanche

Chapitre 4 : Dimanche

– Rin.

– Hmmm...

– Rin, tu dors?

– …

– Rin !

– Quoi ?! Sursauta l'intéressée.

– Tu prends toute la couette.

– Et tu me réveilles pour ça Jun ?! S'égosilla l'étudiante, furax. Je te rappelle que je suis déjà bien gentille de t'héberger pour une nuit alors n'en demande pas trop ! Répondit-elle, prête à se recoucher.

– C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai dû dormir ici. En plus, tu m'as fait passer par la fenêtre !

– La flemme de descendre en bas pour t'ouvrir. Pourquoi t'es venue ici d'ailleurs?!

– Eh bien... comment dire... -commença Jun en réfléchissant- Nowaki et Hiroki étaient sur le canapé du salon en train de...

– De quoi?

– De faire des choses... Oh et puis merde tu m'as comprise, ils couchaient ensemble !

– Ils sont humains c'est normal.

– Mais ils sont pas obligés de le faire dans le salon ! Bref, le temps que je réalise ce qui se passait, Nowaki m'avait remarqué et Hiroki me fusillait du regard. Du coup j'ai refermé la porte, me suis enfuie et je t'ai appelée pour que je dormes chez toi.

– Sinon t'aurais pu rentrer dans ta chambre comme si de rien n'était.

– Pas bête ton idée.

– Bon allez feignasse bouge-toi ! On doit rejoindre Sango dans dix minutes au parc.

– Quoi ?! Mais faut se remuer alors!

– Ouais et ça commence par ça !

Rin donna alors un gros coup de pieds dans Jun pour que cette dernière tombe lourdement du lit. "Vengeance pour m'avoir tiré les vers du nez hier soir !" pensa-t-elle en prenant soin d'écraser son amie lorsqu'elle descendit à son tour du lit.

– Au fait, c'est qui cet Hiroki? Le petit ami de Nowaki ça je le sais mais il est canon?

– C'est... Kamijou-sensei. Répondit Jun dans un souffle.

– Ah bon?! Manqua de s'étouffer Rin, se prenant alors les pieds dans le tapis et retombant une nouvelle fois sur Jun.

– Tu m'étouffes-là Rin...

* * *

Aikawa paniquait. Totalement. Elle courait à travers les rues de Tokyo, accompagnée par un Isaka mal réveillé. Elle l'avait réquisitionné tôt ce matin pour chercher Rin. Aucune nouvelles. L'étudiante devait retrouver l'éditrice dans un café pour parler et Aikawa voulait lui faire la surprise au sujet d'un futur contrat. Mais elle n'était jamais venue. Sept heures sonnait quand les deux éditeurs se rejoignirent au bar, situé juste en face d'un fleuriste.

– Où peut-elle être passée? S'inquiéta Aikawa, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

– Elle ne doit pas se trouver bien loin... à moins que? Mais oui ! Répondit Isaka.

Il s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Quelques bips agaçants retentirent avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

– Que veux-tu?

– Mon petit Usagi ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

– Bien. Il est sept heures du matin je te rappelle.

– Oui, je sais mais voilà... on a perdu Rin et on ne sait pas où elle est.

– En quoi cela me concerne?

– Vu qu'elle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec le jeune Misaki, elle aurait pu être avec lui. Tu as une idée d'où elle se cache? En échange, je pourrais t'aider à surveiller Misaki quand il vient au bureau. Qu'en pen...

– Aucune idée.

Usagi raccrocha immédiatement. Certes, l'étudiante était sympathique mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il continua donc sa route en direction du parc de Beika. Tout semblait calme, aucun enfant hurlant ou pleurant. Le silence. Assis sur un banc, en face une petite mare, l'écrivain fit quelques volutes de fumées pour passer le temps.

Mais soudain, des éclats de voix attisèrent sa curiosité. Tout ce remue-ménage venait de derrière le buisson situé dans le dos de l'écrivain. Il soupira. Alors que l'idée de changer de banc lui tendait les bras, il resta assis à écouter. Un nom. Puis deux. Il connaissait les personnes mentionnée et l'une des voix lui devint familière.

– On a pas besoin de lui ! S'écria Sango.

– Hmm... Je ne suis pas d'accord. Misaki pourrait être un atout utile. Si il est de notre côté, il baladerait Hiroki le temps que tout soit prêt. Renchérit Jun.

– J'en reviens pas qu'on organise une fête pour Kamijou... soupira la dernière des trois.

Usagi manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Hiroki Kamijou. L'écrivain savait que ce dernier était l'un des professeurs du jeune Misaki et de Rin. Mais qui étaient les deux autres étudiantes?

– D'après toi, on met Nowaki dans la confidence?

– Nope ! Je veux lui faire la surprise. Répondit Jun avec un clin d'oeil.

– Je l'imagine déjà avec son déguisement... -rêvassa Rin.

– Bon c'est pas le tout mais qui a de l'argent? Demanda Sango.

Elles regardèrent toutes trois leurs porte-monnaie. Silence. Leur teint devint blanchâtre et celui de Jun, déjà très clair au quotidien, arborait une pâleur cadavérique. Retournant d'un geste leurs portefeuilles, seules quelques pièces tombèrent au sol. Un moment de désespoir s'ensuivit. 142 yens (environ 1 euro) gisaient par terre.

– On va pas aller loin... constata Sango. On fait comment?

– Des petits boulots? Proposa Jun.

– J'en ai déjà un.

– Nan c'est trop chiant et ça va prendre du temps. Il faudrait... L'une de vous a une grand-mère riche? S'enquit Sango.

– Euh... non. Dirent les deux autres en choeur.

– Merde. Sinon on aurait pu avoir un héritage.

– Rêve pas trop...

– Vous parlez bien d'un financement pour une fête pour Hiroki Kamijou? Les interrompit Usagi en surgissant de derrière le buisson.

– Usagi-san ! S'écria Rin.

– C'est qui lui? S'enquit Sango.

– C'est le petit-a... commença l'étudiante à lunettes avant que le romancier ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

– Elle voulait dire que je suis le tuteur de Misaki durant l'absence de son frère.

– C'est vous qui conduisiez la belle voiture rouge l'autre jour? Interrogea Jun.

– Exact.

– Elle devait valoir une fortune ! J'aimerais tellement rouler dedans...

– Nan mieux vaut une Harley-Davidson ça roule dix fois plus vite. Affirma Sango.

– Dites, Usagi-san. Cela vous dirait de participer à une petite fête? Demanda Rin avec un sourire enjôleur.

* * *

Nowaki sirotait son café sur le canapé. La chaîne des informations indiquait dix heures pile. La soirée avait été magnifique. Seul avec Hiroki, tout semblait comme un rêve. Jun était partie dormir chez Rin et Sango chez Ryuji. En paix. Pas de disputes, pas de cris, pas de...

– Hey, nous revoilà ! S'exclama Sango en défonçant la porte d'entrée avec son pied.

– Putain, y'a une poignée c'est pas pour les chiens ! Ca va coûter une fortune en réparation ! Répondit Jun un tantinet sur les nerfs.

– On s'en fout c'est Hiroki qui paye !

La paix s'en était allée. Échappant un soupir, le pédiatre les salua et fit la sourde oreille. Avec un peu de chance, elles iront dans leur chambre pour le laisser tranquille. C'était sans compter sur Hiroki.

– Comment ça je vais payer ?! C'est ta connerie donc tu finances !

– J'ai même pas un euro dans mon portefeuille.

– Alors trouve-toi un petit boulot !

Soudain Nowaki réalisa. Il scrutait son petit-ami depuis quelque temps et il venait de remarquer se qui clochait. Son teint vira en deux secondes au cramoisi et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

– P'tain c'est une manie de pas mettre de serviettes dans cette famille ?! Hurla Jun furax, en montrant la nudité de son professeur du doigt.

– Bah quoi? S'étonnèrent-ils en chœur suivis par un Nowaki pouffant de rire.

Jun soupira. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter d'aller vivre chez Rin? Alors que le professeur, aidé par le pédiatre-fleuriste, enfilait un peignoir, elle sortit une feuille de sa poche et la tendit aux deux adultes.

– On a besoin d'une autorisation de sortie pour la fac. Vous devez signer là, ici, et encore là. Merci beaucoup !

– Pour toi Sango, s'était pas trop la peine vu que c'est moi qui vous surveillerais pendant la sortie.

– Ouais mais mon professeur est peu con et un poil pointilleux à l'extrême alors tu sais, on est jamais trop prudent. Répondit l'étudiante d'un ton neutre.

– Répète un p... -commença le prof en question- Nowaki arrête de tirer sur ce peignoir.

– Ah j'ai enfin ton attention ! C'est quoi cette histoire de parents accompagnateurs marqué sur ce papier?

– Comme professeurs, Miyagi et moi serons les seuls disponibles et il y a trop d'élèves donc on est pas assez pour les surveiller. C'est pourquoi il nous faut des parents pour nous aider.

– Surtout ne te sens pas obligé de venir... ajouta Sango en tendant un stylo pour qu'il signe.

– Bon, alors je viens. Répondit-il en souriant et rendit la feuille signée à sa soeur.

– Merci ! S'exclama Jun en sautant dans ses bras, le faisant tomber au sol.

– Tu m'étouffe-là...

* * *

Rin hésitait. Derrière la porte, elle entendait des éclats de voix mais n'osait rentrer. Elle respira profondément et saisit la poignée. Elle poussa lentement la porte quand un cri strident et suraiguë lui arriva aux oreilles.

Étant peu habituée à ses lentilles, certaines formes qui se mouvent trop vite lui apparaissent floues. C'est ainsi qu'une grosse tâche noire floutée lui sauta au cou et à cause de la petite taille de Rin, son visage atterrit directement dans ce qui semblait être une poitrine.

– Ma petite Rin est vivante ! S'exclama Aikawa au bord des larmes. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu te sois fait kidnappé par un pédophile puis violée, assassinée et jetée au fond d'une rivière !

– Vous me faites peur... trembla l'étudiante en se dirigeant discrètement vers Misaki, ce dernier ayant lui aussi une peur bleue de l'éditrice à certains moments.

– On a pas un livre à finir? S'enquit Usagi en fumant une énième cigarette.

– Si, j'arrive ! Bon alors des idées?

– Aucune.

– Quoi ?! Mais tu devais me le rendre hier ! Tu vas voir sale gratte-papier de merde !

– Du calme voyons ! S'interposa le jeune Misaki. Rin va l'aider à finir d'ici une semaine ne vous en faites pas.

– J'ai déjà pleins d'idées. Bien évidemment, toutes comparaisons avec des personnes réelles seraient purement fortuites. Dit Rin en donnant un énorme paquet de feuilles où des idées y étaient griffonnées.

– Il s'agit de Misaki n'est-ce-pas? S'interrogea Usagi en feuilletant vite fait la paperasse.

– Évidement !

– Tu viens pas de dire que... j'abandonne. Soupira Misaki en retournant à ses fourneaux. Mais au fait ! Tiens signe ça !

– De quoi s'agit-il?

– Une autorisation de sortie avec l'université.

– Tiens je l'ai signé. Il vous faut des accompagnateurs?

– Oui -renchérit Rin- Kamijou-sensei et l'autre prof, je me souviens plus de son nom, ne sont pas assez pour nous surveiller.

– Je viens avec vous.

– Quoi ?! Nan mais te sens pas obligé! C'est pas la peine! Ajouta Misaki, s'imaginant déjà un Usagi plus que collant et jaloux lors de la sortie.

– Mais voyons laisse-le venir ! Dit Rin sentant alors un "traîtresse" de la part de l'étudiant tellement il le pensait fort.

– Allez trêves de bavardages inutiles, au boulot monsieur l'écrivain !


End file.
